Hetalia Pickup Lines
by TheAmazingGenie
Summary: Want to see what the countries would say? REQUESTS ACCEPTED
1. America and England

**I was writing a chapter for 'I Know What You Are But What Am I?' and was trying to find pick up lines. So I decided every country should have at least ten of them! Original idea by AmazonPro.**

America:

1. You must have been born in Pearl Harbor, because baby you're the bomb!

2. My name is America, but you can call me tonight!

3. Life without you would be like an empty fast food bag...pointless

4. If you were a burger at McDonalds you would be the McSexy.

5. Are you related to Tony? Because you abducted my heart.

6. Can I take your picture? I want Santa to know what I want for Christmas.

7. Dude, did you fart because you blew me away.

8. I wish you were the Statue of Liberty so I can look at you everyday.

9. I'll be Burger King and you'll be McDonald's. I'll have it my way and you'll be lovin it.

10. I can't think of anyone else I would survive a Zombie Apocalypse with.

**America's were quite easy, so that means I'll have a harder time with England. WARNING: References used.**

England:

1. You're so beautiful that I forgot my pick up line.

2. I'm not drunk, I'm just intoxicated by you.

3. My name may not be Luna, but I sure know how to Lovegood! (Harry Potter reference)

4. Are you a Tardis? Cause when I look into your eyes I feel like I'm flying around the universe. (Doctor Who reference)

5. Do you have a map? I'm lost in your eyes.

6. Do you believe in love at first sight or should I walk by again?

7. I never need to see the sun again because your eyes light up my world!

8. I love you so much, I'll never cook for you!

9. You must be one of my magical friends because there is no way you could be real!

10. You're so beautiful I'm surprised France hasn't checked you out. (This one was kind of stupid)

**Please review if you read this.**


	2. Romania and Prussia

**Since this got more reviews than I was hoping, I present Chapter 2: Romania and Prussia!**

**A/N: I will do the rest of the requests too, it's just that these were first.**

Romania:

1. You sound English, I can show you a bloody good time.

2. Want to hear a story? It's about my undying love for you.

3. I hope you and I will make a better love story than Twilight.

4. Wanna go out for a bite?

5. I can see the future, all I see is me and you.

6. They say a diamond is forever. I can promise you an eternity.

7. I'd like to make my feelings for you immortal.

8. Do you have a name or can I call you mine?

9. If I could tell you your blood type you would be A positive.

10. You must be a thief because you stole my heart.

**Since he is so awesome, Prussia show us what you got!**

Prussia:

1. Mein Gott! If being sexy was a crime you would be guilty as charged.

2. Are you going to kiss me or do I have to lie in my diary?

3. I normally don't date girls more awesome than me...but for you I'll make an exception.

4. Something tells me you're sweet, can I have a taste? (This might have been crude)

5. What's a nice girl like you doing in a dirty mind like mine?

6. Even my amazing vocals can't compare to how sexy your voice sounds

7. Dare I say it, I think I found someone more awesome than me!

8. Don't put any make up on! You're messing up your natural awesomeness

9. Nein. I'm not drunk, I'm just intoxicated by your beauty.

10. Did you eat Lucky Charms? Because you look magically awesome!

**A/N: I must say, Prussia's were kind of fun. Romania's on the other hand...I had to use what I knew from Twilight. Review! Request!**


	3. Romano and Spain

**I'm getting more requests than I expected, so I'll just do them in order as I get them, da?**

Romano:

1. That's funny, I think your eyes are the same color as my Lamborghini

2. Things can get real hot down south...

3. You must be the greatest architect in the world; you just made the leaning tower stand straight up

4. I don't speak Americano... can you teach me?

5. You look like a pizza. I like pizza. (lol fail)

6. I learned 21 letters of the alphabet. But I always forget U. R. A. Q. T.

7. Dammit! I Have nothing bad to say about you.

8. If I'm supposed to be Mario, will you be Princess Peach? And insted of mushrooms, we can eat pizza.

9. You look like pizza, only the pepperoni is your blush.

10. No wonder the sun isn't shining, all the light is in your eyes.

**Romano's sucked I know, but I couldn't figure out anything else he would say. Since Spain wants to get into the trend here are his pickup lines.**

Spain:

1. If beauty were a drop of water, you would be an ocean.

2. I'm the country of passion, and a lot of it is for you.

3. My love for you doesn't die.

4. Your face is as red as a tomato!

5. Looking for pirate gold? Well I'm here.

6. Looks like you need a knight in shining armor, can I be him?

7. I'm sorry, do you mind standing while I pick you up?

8. Are you an artist? Because you are picture perfect!

9. If kisses were tomatoes I would send you a garden.

10. Hola, I'm a thief and I'm here to steal your heart.

**Request and review, even though Romano's sucked.**


	4. Hungary and Russia

**Hey dudes! I'm back with more pickup lines! Today I'm doing Hungary and Russia...uh...no more words.**

Hungary:

1. Remember me? I'm the one who almost hit you with a frying pan because you are so hot. (fail)

2. I'm Hungary, do you want to go out tonight?

3. My name is Elizabeta, now you know who to call.

4. I like you too much to hit you with this pan... And bruises don't suit your handsome face .

5. At least you are not as troublesome as Prussia. (Prussia: Hey!)

6. Cupid called, he said he needed my heart back!

7. I'm royal, kiss me.

8. For you I would get rid of my frying pan. (Prussia: Do so!)

9. I would rearrange the alphabet so U and I could be together.

10. My favorite OTP, us of course!

**I have a feeling Hungary's sucked more than Romano's. Also some of these pickup lines I do not own.**

Russia:

1. Become one with me, da?

2. You are my little sunflower.

3. You are as beautiful as the snowflakes outside my window.

4. How would you like to be my wife? (Girl: What? No!) Too bad.

5. Whenever I'm around you, I feel like my heart is going to pop out of my chest

6. Care for some vodka? (Nice, get straight to the point! *sarcasm*)

7. Since I am Russian I must be cool enough for you to go out with me.

8. I would suggest you run from Belarus. (Girl: Why?) Because I am flirting with you.

9. Would you be my podsolnukh? (sunflower)

10. You have another follower. (Girl: I don't even use social networks) You don't need to.

**Well Russia's were...a little inappropriate but other than that, request and review!**


	5. Latvia, Hong Kong, Germany and Italy!

**As a 35th review special, I'll be doing four country pickup lines this chapter *random applause from readers***

Latvia

1. Don't blame me for falling in love! You're the one who tripped me!

2. Could you hide me from Russia?

3. Please accept these roses from me. (Girl: Aww.) Don't hurt me!

4. If I fall for you I'll never recover. (We all know where that is from right?)

5. I wish I could come home with you but Russia is right behind me.

6. Can you please give it back? (Girl: Give what back?) My breath.

7. Do you have a number or do you want mine?

8. You could be the next Baltic. (Girl: What?)

9. Did you fall for me or did you want to be carried in my arms?

10. I think you're hot...don't hurt me.

**Poor Latvia, next is Hong Kong!**

Hong Kong

1. May I create an anime about the two of us together?

2. If I have to give our love a time, I hope it is now.

3. How would you like to be my manga's heroine?

4. Kiss me I'm Asian.

5. You are less annoying than China.

6. You may think I'm tall but I'm just standing on my wallet. (Me: So desperate for a girlfriend he goes for a gold digger)

7. Is it typhoon season already? Because you got me in a whirlwind.

8. I think our zodiacs match.

9. Do you know Kung fu? Because your body is smoking!

10. I'm guessing you were born in the year of the snake because your sssexy!

**Well Hong Kong that was interesting...your turn Germany!**

Germany

1. Sorry, I don't want to hit on you, but I wouldn't mind if you did.

2. Hi, I better come and stand next to you before some strangers decide to talk to you.

3. If you were a potato, you would be a sweet potato.

4. I would train with you any day.

5. Are you with the Allies because you are one hell of a weapon.

6. May I have your phone number? I seem to have lost mine.

7. Are you an interior decorator? Cause when I saw you, the room became beautiful.

8. My personal trainer told me I had to come talk to you for five minutes as part of my routine.

9. If loving you is a crime, then I'm looking at a life sentence. (Me: *gasps* Germany is willing to break the rules.)

10. How does it feel being the most beautiful girl in the room?

**I know you were expecting more from Germany but that's the best I got. Now, nii-chan Italy! (big brother)**

Italy

1. Can you be Princess Peach while I be Mario and instead of mushrooms, we can eat pasta!

2. You are a star...my star!

3. Let's eat pasta together!

4. May I hide from Germany with you?

5. I like you, bella! (Me: Awwwww.)

6. I think we should be together!

7. Hey, do you like pasta? (Girl: uhh, sure.) Well lets go out for dinner!

8. I would surrender all my white flags just to kiss you!

9. Ciao, I'm Veneziano! (Fangirl: *squeals*)

10. Kiss me, I'm Italy!

**Aww Italy's were kind of adorable. Sorry I haven't been updating, I still have a life.**


	6. Austria and France

**I'm back with another chapter! This is the weirdest pair ever but here are Austria and France!  
France: I dedicate all my lines to the beautiful ladies out there.  
Me: *Smacks with frying pan***

Austria

1. May I play you a song on my piano?

2. Sorry, I didn't see you there. But now that you do, do you like what you see?

3. I can hear Beethoven playing when I hear your resonating voice.

4. Your eyes are like 'Sonatina in G-major'. Absolutely beautiful.

5. You must be a choir director, because you make my heart sing.

6. Composers always score.

7. Your so beautiful I'll never let Elizabeta hit you with a frying pan.

8. I hope it's not treble but I'd like to B with you.

9. Do you believe in love at first set or do we have to run it again?

10. Would you do me a favor and stay away from Prussia? I don't want your vital regions attacked.

**That last one was...sweet? Anyways France typed too many pickup lines and most of them were censored so these were the ones that were allowed to be published.**

France

1. You have beautiful eyes, you know?

2. I'm not a rapist, I think every girl should be treated perfectly. (France: Ohonohon I begged her to do this one. Me: *smacks*)

3. Excuse me? Do you kiss strangers? No, then let me introduce myself.

4. If I said you had a beautiful body would you hold it against me?

5. Kiss me, I speak the language of love.

6. Are you lost because Heaven is a long way from here.

7. Your voice makes the greatest of music, would you like to dance?

8. You are the reason they invented ice, so you could cool off.

9. My heart longs for the most beautiful woman, and she is standing right in front of me.

10. I hurt my lips, could you kiss them to make me feel better?

**France: *sighs* These weren't my favorite ones though.**

**Anyways, review and request! (As if I didn't have enough requests already.)**


	7. Denmark and Norway

**OMG SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED THIS IN LIKE A MONTH A LOT OF STUFF ON HERE HAS BEEN ON SOMEWHAT OF A HIATUS AND I WANT TO CONTINUE IT AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE PLEASE EXCUSE MY LAZINESS!**

Denmark

1. Would you mind if you went to a party at my place?

2. You may fall from the sky, you may fall from a tree. But the best way to fall is in love with me.

3. It's a good thing I have my library card because I'm totally checking you out.

4. Can I borrow a kiss? Don't worry I'll give it back.

5. I may not be the best-looking guy in here, but I'm the only one talking to you.

6. Do you have any raisins? No? Then how about a date?

7. Do you have the time to write down my number?

8. Apart from being sexy what do you do for a living?

9. Are you accepting applications for your fan club?

10. I lost my teddy bear, can I cuddle with you?

**Well that was great Denmark...umm here is Norway!**

Norway

1. Are you are a supermodel, right? You should have been a supermodel, because you're so pretty.

2. You're making me blush...

3. Promise me you will never die. I promise I will never die.

4. Do you mind standing still while I pick you up?

5. You have never been happy until you've met a Norwegian.

6. Have no fear, Norway is here...*sarcasm*

7. If I said your eyes were beautiful would you hold it against me?

8. Has anyone ever told you that your eyes are clear like the ocean? Because I can see straight into your soul.

9. If a star fell for every time I thought of you, the sky would be empty.

10. My life is so sad and lonely because you're not in it.


	8. Canada and Japan

**I have gotten a lot of requests for these two guys, I present you Canada and Japan!**

Canada

1. I can't allow my being too shy to prevent you from knowing what I feel for you

2. Your eyes are like lakes, I can see my own reflection in them.

3. On a scale of one to America, how free are you tonight?

4. If I asked you out would you remember me?

5. Umm...

6. My name is Canada, can you see me?

7. ...(Girl: Are you America?)..No, I'm Canada.

8. You are as beautiful as the Canadian mountains.

9. *wears neon clothes* If you see me can you give me a kiss?

10. Papa France said I should tell you... *censored*

**Sorry if Canada's were crap...I've been wanting to do Japan's, beware of anime references!**

Japan

1. Do you have a nose plug? My nose started bleeding when I saw you.

2. If looks were a crime your name would have been written in a Death Note a long time ago.

3. I don't need to use America's game to see someone like you in my future. (You know America's fortune telling game?)

4. Can I use my keyblade to unlock your heart?

5. When I go to an anime convention I'll cosplay as you.

6. Are you Pikachu? Because I want to choose you.

7. I usually don't talk to people, because I'm usually shy and don't know what to say, but I can talk to you the chance of meeting someone so special only happens once in a lifetime.

8. I couldn't help but notice your kawaii self.

9. I'd make one hell of a boyfriend.

10. Is your name Natsu? Because you make me fired up.

**Well that was fun! Request and Review!**


	9. Sealand and China

**I'M NOT DEAD! So that means I'll still update...but I had a little party on another site so now my updating is limited. But I'll never forget the pickup lines!**

Sealand

1. Do you think I'm hot enough to be a country?

2. I may be small but I have a heart big enough for you!

3. Can I take you home to meet my parents? (Me: *coughs* Finland&Sweden)

4. Hi, my nickname is Chance. Do I have one?

5. If this was my last day as a country, I hope it is with you!

6. Are your parents bakers? Because you're a cutie pie!

7. Excuse me, I lost my teddy bear so can I cuddle with you?

8. Do you come with tartar sauce because you're a great catch!

9. When I look into your eyes all I see is the ocean surrounding my country.

10. *blushes* *gives you rose*

**I was desperate for the last one, but will China make you feel better?**

China

1. You're really beautiful, are you a model?

2. Hello Kitty!

3. I would cook for you anytime.

4. I really like your smile (Me: Aww Yao)

5. I like your look. A lot of girls have beauty but you have character

6. Wouldn't we look cute on a wedding cake together?

7. Are you from China? Because I'm China to get your number!

8. There is something wrong with my cell phone, your number is not in it!

9. I'm going to give you 12 roses, 11 real and one fake, and I won't stop loving you until they die.

10. *completely random* You must be a Snickers because you satisfy me.

**Ummm...request!**


End file.
